dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Crime Wave
} |name = Crime Wave |image = Slim Couldry.png |px = 270px |start = Slim Couldry |end = Slim Couldry |location = Denerim Market District Wonders of Thedas Market Warehouse Gnawed Noble Tavern South Wing of Bann Franderel's Estate |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Crime Wave is a series of quests received from Slim Couldry in the Denerim Market District. One of his accomplices sees the Warden's potential for being sneaky, and asks for their help in robbing some of the nobles. Acquisition The Warden needs either the Stealth talent or to have learned the Stealing skill for Slim Couldry to appear. He will offer the interested Warden two types of jobs: burglaries and pick-pocketing. The Warden may decline both or one of the proposed job types, or accept them. Once a job is done, Slim Couldry will have some dialogue about it and if the Warden is interested in more jobs, then Slim will offer the next job in line, provided that the conditions of acquiring the next quest are met. If they are not, then he will tell the Warden that he is still working on it and to "come back later". If you get the Stealing skill after first talking to Slim, you will not get the other quests.}} Walkthrough To find Slim, head towards the Chantry in the Market District. He is standing next to Goldanna's House (when facing the door, Slim is off to the left). When clicked on, Slim will engage in a little banter with the Warden, eventually coming to the point and asking the Warden to pay money in return for tips on "merchandise" to swipe. The available sub-quests are eight and are equally divided into two categories: "marks" and "burglaries". Marks Note: The appearance of NPCs for certain marks may interfere with other quests; for example, Master Tilver's guards will prevent access to the Mages' Collective representative, and Loghain's seneschal and his entourage will cause the Crimson Oars to vanish from the Gnawed Noble Tavern. If this happens, complete the job and hand it in to Slim to reset the area. All NPCs in question only appear during the mark and are removed from the game after handing in the mark (with the exception of leftover corpses and bones from killing anyone). First mark The Warden is tasked to steal a purse full of gems from a lady's maid in the market. Second mark The Warden is tasked to steal Ser Nancine's expensive sword in the Wonders of Thedas. Third mark The Warden is tasked to steal Master Tilver's key which unlocks two chests containing valuable items in the central bazaar of the market. Fourth mark During the Landsmeet, the Warden is tasked to steal Loghain's crown from his seneschal in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Burglaries First burglary The Warden is tasked to break in Lady Sophie's room in the Gnawed Noble Tavern and steal her valuable possessions. Second burglary The Warden is tasked to enter the Market Warehouse and steal the silver that Rendon Howe is preparing to send to his estate in Highever. Third burglary The Warden is tasked to enter Bann Franderel's Estate and steal some of his rare possessions. Fourth burglary After the Landsmeet is concluded, the Warden is tasked to steal the Tears of Andraste from Bann Franderel's Estate. Result * The total expenditure is and the total profit can be over 35 . However, the quest does not seem to have any major impact on the storyline. * After completing the fourth mark, Slim will mention that some people have begun to refer to the Warden as the "Dark Wolf". Furthermore, in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Varel will speak of a "Dark Wolf" that has caused trouble amongst the nobles. If a save was imported in which the fourth mark was successfully completed, you have the option of saying "(Lie) Dark Wolf? Never heard of him/her." If the Warden-Commander meets the person posing as the Dark Wolf, you have the option to tell him that you are the real Dark Wolf. Category:Crime Wave quests Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Denerim side quests